There are many designs and constructions of oars in the prior art. These have included both all wooden, all metal and hybrid wooden and metal oars. Previous patents include U.S. Pat. No. 684,868 to Robison, issued Oct. 22, 1901; U.S. Pat. No. 358,034, to Green, issued Feb. 22, 1887; U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,864 to Bolton, issued Dec. 27, 1921; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,040 to Swenson et al, issued Oct. 24, 1950.
While these prior art oars certainly have served their purpose, there still remains a need for an oar which may be fabricated from lightweight malleable materials while having strength and durability for the arduous tasks oars are used for. To accommodate these seemingly inconsistent requirements, the oar of the present invention distributes the stress on the oar from rowing evenly along portions of its length which enables the use of extremely lightweight materials without a penalty in the strength and rigidity of the oar.